Solos en el castillo
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Gumball le ha dado vacaciones a todo el reino ya que su tiempo de "calentura" comenzó y no desea ver a nadie ¿Acaso no lo entendió Marshall? (OMEGAREVERSE) (MARSHALL ALFAxGUMBALL OMEGA)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen~ Solo la HISTORIA! YEY! ** **Agradezco a las yaoistas que me ayudaron y me apoyaron TT-TT Las amo! ** **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Gumarsh Omegaverse

Todo parecía ir bien en el reino, no parecía haber problema alguno desde hace meses con los Alfas, pero no era bueno bajar la guardia, siempre existía uno que otro que se sobrepasaba con un Omega con la excusa de "las feromonas".

- Príncipe, todo parece indicar que todo esta en orden- decía una pequeña menta con traje de sirvienta

- Si, gracias mentita- Dijo sonriendo dándole la indicación de que se podía retirar.

Gumball siempre trato de mantenerlo al margen y que nadie lo supiera, el era el Rey de Aaa, no podía dejar que descubrieran que era un Omega, ya que en el reino todos los gobernantes tienen que ser Alfas o por lo menos Betas para prevenir cualquier "incidente" con los Alfas que rondaban en el castillo, por ello el siempre se iba una o dos semanas antes de su periodo, para que no hubiera problema alguno.

Pero no esta vez, se acercaba su periodo y solo no veía fin de la pila de deberes que tenia que hacer, además de unos experimentos sin acabar, no era el mejor momento, pero tenia que hacerlo…

Así que pensó en como hacer que todos los del castillo se fueran….

- Chicos… Quiero anunciar que desde este día hasta dentro de dos semanas se suspende el trabajo, deseo verlos pasar unas vacaciones fuera del castillo ¿Entendido? – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras mencionaba aquello.

Realmente sabía que los dulces no iban a negarse a unas vacaciones y estaba en lo cierto, solo se oyeron los gritos de alegría y aplausos por todo el lugar mientras se disponían a irse, hasta la pequeña menta dejo extrañada el lugar solo para hacer posible los deseos del príncipe…

Habían pasado tres días y apenas estaba empezando a sentir algo de calor apunto de embriagarlo, aunque gracias a las tareas pendientes no tenia mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, bueno, no hasta que un invitado inesperado entro por la ventada de su laboratorio

- Hola princesito – Dijo Marshall entrando como de costumbre, sin ningún tipo de permiso

- Marshall!? – Que demonios hacía el príncipe de los vampiros ahí!?

Gumbal solo atino con hacerse mas para atrás esperando a que sus feromonas aun no estuvieran al cien y no se notaran….

- mmmh? Oh, lo siento "su alteza" ¿Interrumpo?- Rió burladamente mientras caminaba por el laboratorio mientras el dulce príncipe se disponía a alejarse de el… - que? No quieres algo de compañía? – Rio mientras miraba la cara de pánico de Gumball ¿Acaso el lo sabía?

- Por que querría una compañía como la tuya? No seas absurdo- Dijo mientras salía del laboratorio caminando por el pasillo lo mas rápido que podía

- eeeh~~ Bueno y-… - Corto antes de terminar la oración- Que raro huele por aquí – dijo captando un olor

En ese momento Gumball se le heló la piel sintiendo como debía caminar mas rápido, mas lejos, pero su mente lo traiciono llegando hasta su cuarto ¿¡Como demonios se le ocurría llegar ahí!?

- Bueno, si no tienes mas que decirme, adiós... – Dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Sintió como Marshall se iba alejando cada vez mas hasta que por fin ya no sintió ninguna presencia

- Haaa~ - Suspiro el peli-rosa deslizándose por la puerta hasta caer sentado en el suelo mientras sentía como el calor aumentaba peligrosamente

- No eres un alfa- Se heló Gumball al mirar hacía su ventana como entraba sombríamente el peli-negro- Ni un beta… - Dijo mientras levantaba su rostro dejando ver el sonrojo que tenía – Hueles delicioso- Dijo acercándose al otro lentamente

- N-no te acerques! – Grito nervioso y extrañamente excitado

- Lo lamento- Sonrió con malicia descendiendo a la altura del dulce príncipe

- L-LARGO! – Dijo apartando las manos de Marshall hasta soltarle una bofetada –ah! – Lo miro rendido en el suelo, había sido demasiado fuerte? No, era ridículo pensar eso- M-Marshall?- Miro aun en el suelo al otro – Lo lamento, ¿Estas bien? – acerco una mano solo para ser tomada por el peli-negro con fuerza

- Por que no me dijiste que eras un omega? – Dijo mientras cargaba a Gumball en forma de princesa hacía su cama solo mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos ardientes de deseo

El príncipe solo miraba con horror al vampiro mientras sentía como el lo acorralaba en su cama preparándose para tomarlo

- Basta… –Susurro con miedo sabiendo que eso solo despertaría mas las ganas de devorarlo por parte del otro

- He~ - Rió- No hagas como si no te murieras por esto- menciono mientras aprisionaba las muñecas de Gumbal con una mano por encima de su cabeza, al igual que sus piernas que eran presionadas por el peso de la pierna de Marshall mientras él levantaba con su mano libre la playera del príncipe sonriendo al ver que su sonrojo aumentaba

- B-basta- Lloraba, empezaba a hacerlo, miraba con terror a Marshall mientras sentía todo su ser odiarse por la excitación que llegaba a sentir

- Tranquilo- Sonrió sin muchas ganas mirando al príncipe sollozar.

En ese momento el vampiro dejo la playera de Gumball para acariciar su mejilla y lo beso, no fuerte ni abusivamente como el dulce príncipe esperaba, no, era un beso dulce que lo lleno de calma haciéndolo suspirar- No hare nada que te duela- Dijo, cosa que no fue del todo falsa, los agarres de sus manos y piernas no dolían ya que no estaban hechas con mucha presión.

- N-no quiero hacer esto en este estado… - Dijo esperando que el vampiro cediera- No quiero… que…. mi primera vez sea así- soltó sonrojándose mas mirando a otra parte.

Sucedió, la poca paciencia de Marshall desapareció volviendo a su estado Alfa, dominante y deseoso, sintiendo como su miembro golpeaba dolorosamente sus pantalones deseando salir cuanto antes.

- Bueno… no debiste decir eso- Dijo quitando por completo la playera de Gumball y bajando sus pantalones sorprendiéndolo

- aaaaah! – Grito sorprendido al sentir como lo despojaban de su ropa – M-marshall?- Espero un poco para ver la reacción de su compañero

Nada, nada paro a Marshall de comenzar a lamer y chupar el pecho de Gumball, quien seguía con los brazos y piernas aprisionadas por el vampiro, aunque realmente no le importaba ahora, se sentía demasiado bien, jadeaba y arqueaba un poco la espalda al sentir como Marshal pasaba su lengua por todo su cuerpo, explorándolo mientras daba besos a su entre piernas mordiéndola un poco hasta llegar al miembro y comenzar a lamer la punta de este deleitándose por su dulce sabor y su color rosado que solo lo hacía desearlo mas….

- M-marshall! Mmmg! M-me vengo! – Grito al sentir como Marshall engullía su miembro por completo dando completos lametones a este hasta sentir como un sabor espeso a dulce se posaba en su lengua.

"Espeso" pensó Marshall al tragarse aquel agridulce sabor mientras lo saboreaba, fue demasiado rápido, pero era normal en esa época.

Gumball lo miraba avergonzado, sonrojado, miraba aquella sexy expresión puesta por Marshall mientras tomaba su espeso néctar.

No duro mucho antes de que Marshall alzara a Gumball por las piernas soltando sus bazos separando con sus manos los glúteos de este solo para pasar su lengua por el pequeño y rosado orificio, haciendo que el príncipe comenzara a gemir y jadear inconscientemente mientras sentía como su miembro rápidamente se erectaba de nuevo..

Simplemente demasiado.

Gumball no soporto ni dos minutos antes de comenzar a masturbarse mientras Marshall seguía lamiendo y jugando con la entrada de él.

Al percatarse el vampiro de lo que hacia su compañero solo basto el sonreír y comenzar a meter dos dedos de repente abriendo el interior de Gumball haciendo un pequeño movimiento de tijera

- Aaaaaah! – Grito sintiendo como se volvía a venir, se sentía asombroso quería mas aunque no pudiera pedirlo, era su primera vez haciendo y quería que durara lo que pudiese. Sin dudarlo empezó a mover su cadera succionando los dedos de Marshall quien comprendió lo pedido y comenzó a meter otro dedo moviéndolos mas en su interior.

El príncipe continuaba moviendo su cadera esperando por mas sintiendo como faltaba poco para volverse a venir. En el instante en que su entrada comenzó a achicarse el vampiro saco los dedos solo para introducir algo mas largo, su miembro.

Así comenzaron con un vaivén lento intentando pegar en la próstata del peli-rosa para ocasionar que el orgasmo fuera inevitable, y así fue, Gumball solo duro unas estocadas antes de venirse por tercera vez, la cual no seria la ultima.

El vampiro planeaba quedarse un rato ahí haciendo gemir y jadear a aquel que tenia tendido en la cama… Pasó una hora y ya ni sabía ni cuantas veces se habían corrido, Gumball había colapsado desmayándose, era de madrugada y ya estaban exhaustos, Marshall salió del interior del príncipe sintiendo como parte de su semen salía de el y sonriendo al ver al desmayado príncipe hacer un gesto de incomodidad.

Marshall no tenia planeado ir a visitar al príncipe en un tiempo, pero al ver a mentita fuera del castillo con la muerte no sabía que estaba pasando… ¿Cómo podía ser que los dulces estuvieran lejos de su príncipe? En ese momento, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, se preocupo proponiéndose ir a ver que pasaba con el, topándose con su agradable sorpresa…

- Me alegro de que estés bien- Susurro acostándose a su lado y dándole un cálido beso en los labios mientras se disponía a dormir junto a él….

**GRACIAS POR LEER!  
Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! LOS AMO!**


End file.
